Rin's Emotions
by ambroisine
Summary: J'm'appelle Rin et je doit sauvée le monde avec mon frère Link... Rien de nouveau en gros.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Les personnage de skyward sword et les lieu appartiennent a nintendo, à par Rin, les parents et un lieu qui sera révélé plus tard.

Note auteur: Ces pas ma premier fic, mais ces la premier publié ici alors soyez indulgent.

Note publicataire:

*...* Commentaire de l'auteuse.

-...- Commentaire du personnage.

* * *

Quand vos parent vous annonce que vous avez un frère, qui vie au dessus des nuages et que vos parent l'on laissé là-bas pour formé un pont entre les deux monde, que feriez vous ? Et bien moi j'ai beugée, mince quoi ! Ils ont laissé mon frère là-haut sans surveillance pour lui faire un bon encadrement de vie.

Et dire qu'ils ne m'ont annoncée ça que le jour de mon 15° été. 15 ans de silence radio, 15 ans que j'ignorais que j'avais un frère ! Et en plus - et j'ai vraiment hâte d'y être - le 12 du 9° mois de l'année je devrai faire définitivement le lien entre les deux monde, mais si je n'y arriverai pas et si ça ne fonctionne pas, bon calme Rin, calme, tu vas y arrivai.

Bon je te laisse chère journal ma mère m'appelle pour mangée."

La jeune fille ferma son cahier ou quelques minute auparavant elle y marqua ces sentiment face a cette nouvelle. Il était 20H00 en cette belle soirée d'Août, l'aire était frais et la brise calme.

Dans cette maison au fin fond d'une forêt habitait Rin une jeune fille sensible, calme et timide et ces parent.

La jeune femme descendit les escalier qui séparer la partie chambre et la partie cuisine de la maison, dans le salon, une femme et homme d'environs la quarantaine discutaient devant une table, Rin s'asseilli sur une des chaise. sa Mère la regarda et lui demanda:

_"Ça vas ma chéri ?

_ Oui maman tout vas bien ces juste cette nouvelle qui me pertube un peu.

_ Ces compréhensible, ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi.

_ Tu a raison papa, ces juste qu'apprendre que j'ai un frère et qui plus ai vie dans les nuage ces difficile a analyser, mais ça irra au fur et à mesure que je le connaisse enfin je pense.

_ On est désolé que tu sois contrainte a faire ça, mais ces pour le bien des deux monde

_ Je sais papa, je sais, mais ne t'inquiète pas ça ne me déplaît pas, pendant 15 ans je n'est pas eu de frère maintenant que je sais que j'en ai un j'ai hâte de le rencontré ^^.

_ Bon sur ce, mangeons un peu ça nous fera du bien !

_ Oui bonne appétit !"

Sur ces quelques parole la famille commença a manger un bon repas préparé avec amour par la mère de Rin, La discutions fût animé et riche. À la fin du repas Rin decida d'allée ce coucher et disa ces parents de passé une bonne nuit. Cette nuit là elle rêva pour la première foie de son frère.

* * *

Note auteur: et voilà  
Vraiment désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe :S


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Je suis la petite-fille du créateur des Legend of Zelda... Hein quoi ?... Oui bon d'accord rien ne m'appartient a par Rin, les parents, la maison, et un lieu révélé plus tard.

Note Ambroisine: Gomenasai, 3 mois de retard...désolé mais avec les révision pour le brevet et le mois d'écriture en plus...Gomenasai.

Note NeoZELL: Hein ? Quoi ? Un avis ? Heu... J'aime les Chips :D

(...) Commentaire Ambroisine.

Note:/!\ WARNING/!\/!\WARNING/!\

J'ai décidée après avoir lut "Un tour de garde comme beaucoup d'autre" de YaoiBoyLife de faire un Yaoi et un Yuri, ceux qui ont lut l'os de YBL sauront de quels couple je parle.

Alors Homophobe ouste et allez lire du Yaoi et du Yuri pour savoir ce que sait vraiment.

En gros il y aura trois couple, un yaoi, un yuri et un hétéro, en gros il y aura de tout (note pour NeoZell: ton avis sur ça : "Nan mais serieux, arrète les featuring, je sais pas quoi dire moi )

* * *

Deux semaine, encore deux semaine et Rin allait voir son frère. Pas qu'elle soit enxieuse a mort, non loin de là. Elle était plutôt du genre curieuse, même si sa timidité pouvait la peiner sûr certaines situations.

Tout ces chose qui lui tombé dessus en si peu de temps, elle voulait s'isoler.

Elle parti vers la forêt, elle prit le chemin qui partait vers le temple, quand elle fut arrivée devant, la jeune fille s'assise sur les marche de la bâtisse.

Le temple était calme et ensoleillé.

Elle sorti son journal intime.

"Cher journal.

Aujourd'hui nous sommes mercredi, il reste encore deux semaine avant de partir là-haut. J'ai hâte d'y être même si l'appréhension de l'inconnu me tétanise. Je sais je fait trop de chichis pour ça mais j'ai juste une sorte de peur, la peur de l'inconnu, non, peur qu'il nous rejette, papa, maman et moi."

Elle referma son journal quand elle eu terminé son paragraphe.

Elle regarda l'heure sur sa montre, il y était marquer 17ho8.

La jeune femme rangea son cahier et sa trousse dans son sac. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le centre de la forêt de Firone, elle bifurqua a droite et emprunta un chemin connu uniquement de sa famille. Quand elle aperçut enfin sa maison elle courut jusqu'à la porte et traversa la salle a manger monta les escalier et s'enferma dans sa chambre, elle vida son sac sur son lit sorti de son placard un cahier vert (clein d'œil a la tunique de link) pris sa trousse sur son lit et s'assit sur sa chaise posa ses affaire sur son bureau, sorti un stylo, ouvri son cahier et y relata tout les rêve fait sur son frère et sur le monde d'en haut.

Quand elle eu finni sa tâche il etait 2ohoo la jeune fille descendit alors les treize marche de l'escalier qui amené a la salle a manger.

Ses parent n'etaient pas là.

"Surement chez les Tikwis" pensa t'elle.

Elle soupira, elle détestait mangée toute seule mais le mercredi ses parent mangeaient avec les être de la forêt.

Elle regarda la table, elle y trouvas un mot pour l'avertire de l'abscence de ses parent, mais pas d'assiette pour elle, elle fut donc obligée de se préparer à manger.

La raison pour la quel elle ne mangeait pas avec ses parent et les Tikwis était d'abord parce qu'ils parlaient d'affaire d'adulte et aussi a cause de sa stupide timidité qui reprenait le pas devant eux, même si elle savait que les êtres de firone était gentille elle ne pouvait pas s'empêché d'être timide surtout devant leur chef.

Bref (j'écris une fic), elle sorti d'un des placards une poêle qu'elle posa sur un des feux du piano*. Elle pris dans le glacier un peu de viande de boeuf (Rin adore les animaux certe mais faut se nourrir de tout) et un peu de beurre frais.

Elle alluma la pierre volcanique (expliquation foireuse) et mit la viande a cuire avec du beurre, elle prit aussi le reste de salade de patate de la veille et se mit a manger.

à la fin du repas elle lava son assiette et sa poêle et les rengea. Elle remonta dans sa chambre et s'endormit paisiblement.

* * *

DU CÔTÉ DU CIEL

* * *

Un jeune homme d'environ une quinzaine d'années brun-blond se tenait assis sur le toit d'une bâtisse. Il regardait le ciel étoilé. Depuis peu (déjà deux semaines) le garçon avait un drôle de presentiment.

Comme si dans pas longtemps quelque chose de formidable allez arrivé dans sa vie.

La lune était entière son visage était éclairé par l'astre lunaire du soir, ses yeux refléter le doute et l'impatiente.

Son regard se détourna du ciel vers la terre ou les pas d'une personne retentissait.

À cette heure si, la seul personne présente dehors a par lui etait kiko son sempaï, comme à son habitude il faisait sa ronde du soir, son visage à lui aussi se refléter dans l'astre lunaire, ses tâches de rousseur étaient visible de là ou était assis link.

Le tacheté tourna la tête dans la direction du jeune homme.

"_ Link tu n'est toujours pas coucher a cette heure si.

_ Je n'arrive pas à dormir sempaï.

_ Quesqu'y te tracasse encore? "Demanda t'il."

_ Une drôle de sensation dans le ventre comme une sorte d'impression, pas du genre malsaine, plutôt dans un genre qui m'apportera du bonheur." dit le blond tout en descendant du toit de la chevalerie"

_Ces un sentiment de futur bonheur sûrement." Repondit le brun"

_Peut-être" Ils se mirent t'as marchaient" j'ai l'impression que ça concerne tout le monde." Continua Link"

_Tout le monde."Répéta Kiko"

_Oui."Lacha simplement le vert" Bon je te laisse terminé ta ronde je vais me couché, à demain!

_Ho heu oui a demain"

Le blond remonta les marches et rentra doucement dans l'école, pris la direction de sa chambre et rentra, dans celle-ci l'attendait Celestin son meilleur ami assi sur spn lit derrière les cloison.

"_Alors encore parti voir la lune?

_Oui j'ai vue le sempaï on as un peu parles, puis je suis revenu.

_Tu as l'aire tracasser ?

_Ho ces rien, fatigué c'est tout"

Le blond éteignit sa lampe et se coucha dans ses drap rouge, cette impression coller aux ventre et un sourire au lèvre, il s'endormi en rêvant d'une petite soeur blonde aux yeux bleu.

* * *

*En cuisine on appelle la cuisinière un piano.

Mouhahahaha c'est fini

-Desole mais Ambroisine est devenu folle!-

Mais non, je suis juste contente je vien de terminée se chapitre, bon toujours autant désolé pour les fautes d'ortographe et compagnie mais j'ai beau corrigé corrigé et recorrigé ça sert a rien y'en as toujours.

-Ces pas faute de passé des nuits à faire des insomnie-

Bon allez a la prochaine, à oui la petite voix ces Rinkaku ma conscience.


End file.
